


關於情趣內衣

by etrus



Series: 三兄弟設定 [2]
Category: Good Omens (BBC Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale's Brothers, Book & Radio & TV Crossover, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus
Summary: 配對：CA原作書本、BBC廣播劇與影集版的三兄弟設定天使兄弟們聊起性騷擾電話的話題請當作平行時空來看待，他們各自有各自的平行時空但又會湊在一起聊天講話輩分設定為原作書＞BBC廣播劇＞影集因為名字都相同，為了辨識方便會以長男（書版）、次男（廣播劇版）、么弟（影集版）來稱呼Language：台灣華語
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: 三兄弟設定 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642330
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	關於情趣內衣

一間位於蘇活區的舊書店，有位訪客匆匆進入，要說訪客也不太正確，因為書店的訪客不會手上拿著一盒東西，書連看都不看直奔書店老闆，說要交給這裡的人之後就走，但他並不是專業的外送員也不是郵差，所以精確的說應該是一個跑腿，把東西拿給天使們的么弟之後就離開了。

那是一盒沒有寫任何屬名也沒寫地址、什麼都沒有寫的紙盒，大小看起來可以裝入幾本書，或者一隻小熊娃娃，又或是幾包手工餅乾，但根據重量顯然不是那些東西，么弟只能好奇地把盒子打開，接著，他將書店關門打烊、打了通電話就速速地拿著盒子離開。

所謂的若有不解之事，向他人或是向長一輩的人尋求見解是個好方法，雖然照理說天使的么弟應該要直接找上最年長的那位兄弟，但長男對於事物的看法有他自己一套獨特見解，也不知道是因為事情看多了還是個性使然（儘管天使么弟認為是後者但礙於不敢證實所以禮貌性地保留前者推論），以人類說法偏向於所謂看破紅塵，而以信仰觀點就是生命自己會找到出路，長男很少會給實質上的建議，而是比較傾向於在一旁表示關愛，因此么弟若是碰上想要諮詢的事，習慣性還是會先去找他的二哥。

「所以，你說你家惡魔給你這個？」收到么弟聯絡，已經為兩人準備好溫暖的熱可可與甜食的天使次男拿起么弟帶過來的盒子打開。

么弟點點頭，在自己沒有購買的情況下，這東西會被人送來他店裡，想來想去就應該是自己的克羅利做的，因為臨時抽不開身所以請人把東西送給他，當作一個驚喜還是什麼的，要驚是真的很驚，但他不確定有沒有喜，他只覺得很慌亂，畢竟送情趣內衣這實在很像惡魔會做的事。

「我知道自己沒有像克羅利那樣打扮時髦，身材好像也……呃、柔軟型？」么弟放下喝了足以溫暖人心的熱可可，努力選擇著措辭來試圖傳達他的想法，「但要我穿這個……私密貼身衣？感覺並不……並不適合，嗯、不是我的風格，我是說，我覺得穿起來會是……看起來、觀賞方面的，災難性。」

「我看來還滿漂亮的啊！這件情趣內衣。」次男大方地將內衣從箱子裡拿出來欣賞，「也許你就試試看？」

「我……我不太確定。」么弟欲言又止，他露了一個微笑，或者說，乾笑，尷尬的尷。

「我是沒穿過情趣內衣，不過看起來挺不錯的，別有風情。」次男將衣服折好，放回盒子中。

「你沒穿過？」么弟有些意外，他還以為對方什麼都玩過了，畢竟連電愛都有過的話，比較起來情趣內衣好像是基本中的基本吧！

「如果是為了激起性慾或提昇性方面的刺激，我有另外非常管用的穿著，所以沒想過情趣內衣。」次男端起熱可可緩緩品嚐。

「什麼衣服？」或許他能當作折衷參考？么弟好奇地問。

「我家惡魔的襯衫。」次男笑了笑，「除了他的襯衫外，其他什麼都不穿，包含下面也沒有。」

么弟發現他自己好像沒辦法想像那種畫面，也不是說他想去幻想自家哥哥穿的樣子，而是因為太過難以理解所以試著想像一下、在腦袋裡面畫個示意圖之類的，但模擬的結果他卻沒辦法理解，為什麼穿對方的襯衫就可以激起性慾？裸體可以理解，雖然只有穿襯衫但也算是有穿衣服吧，那不就跟向對方借衣服來穿一樣啊！為何能牽扯到性方面？

「我家惡魔的說法是，讓我看起來就是沾滿他的顏色跟味道。」看對方表情就知道對方無法了解這衣著的性感點，次男好心地解釋，「再加上衣服的黑色對上我膚色的對比，特別能勾起他的佔有慾，再搭上若隱若現的遮蓋，完美。」

么弟眨眨眼，他不知道是不是該佩服哥哥與他的惡魔之間的創意，不過他至少知道自己無法把這個當作參考，他可不想弄壞克羅利的衣服。

「不如找哥哥來吧！在情趣內衣上他一定能提供建議。」次男也沒等對方表示，起身就去打電話邀人，不到一會，長男用奇蹟般的速度抵達了次男的書店，手上還拿著一本書。

「還不錯啊！你的惡魔頗有品味的。」在電話中得知緣由的長男將書放在桌上，還沒坐下就把盒子裡的情趣內衣拿出來，正面反面地詳細觀賞一番，甚至還專業地搓揉了一下布料質感。

「哥哥他研究各樣情趣內衣好一陣子了，從蕾絲薄紗到皮革款都有，想挑適合的款式問他就對了。」次男說。

「研究……？哇、該不會是還穿過嗎？」么弟驚訝地看向他的大哥。

「當然，不實際穿過怎麼會知道好不好。」長男回答，「這時候就會很佩服人類的思考，能針對性慾這方面發揮如此驚人的創意與美感。」

「我覺得這件你可以試試。」長男評鑑完畢放回內衣，坐下來後宣佈他的結論，「尺寸不用擔心，反正一定奇蹟似地合身。」

「當然是可以奇蹟似地合身……不！我不是在說這個。」么弟終於發現他們的談話不太對，雖然沒有偏離但並不是在點上。

「你不是在掙扎要不要穿？」次男問。

「是也沒錯，我的確就是在猶豫這個，但是，我真正想說的是，噢，上帝，我是在擔心。」么弟垂下眼神。

「擔心什麼？」

「擔心……擔心我的肉體、外表之類的。」么弟上下來回指著自己的身體，「會不會是我因為這樣，讓克羅利不怎麼……感興趣，所以才想要讓我在穿著方面下功夫，讓我看起來比較……能夠提起興致。」

「你的意思是，你覺得是你家惡魔嫌棄你的肉體不好看所以才送你情趣內衣？」次男問。

「對。」么弟點點頭，「畢竟，比起很久很久以前，我現在變得……比較柔軟。」

天使的長男與次男兩人彼此互看一眼，然後再一起望向滿臉擔憂的么弟。

「然後看了你六千年後才來嫌你的外表？」長男翻了個白眼，「親愛的，他是墮天，而不是剁了腦袋。」

「哎呀，如果他真的是嫌棄你的樣子，你可以直接把他幹掉。」次男微笑，「我是說物理上的那種，如果你不想動手我可以幫你，我還沒試過拿聖經扁惡魔會怎麼樣。」

「不！不用啦！」么弟急忙拒絕，就深怕他家二哥一不小心真的就拿書去砸人了，「我知道了，是我在杞人憂天，一不小心想太多了，但如果是這樣，我不懂為何他突然要送情趣內衣給我。」

「他只是想看你穿啦！」

「他只是想看你穿吧。」

「唔……。」看自家兄弟一口同聲，么弟再度掙扎起是否真的要穿上這個連說都有點羞恥的貼身衣物，不過同時又安心自己並沒有讓克羅利失去興趣，他真的應該再更信任他的惡魔才對，都已經認識六千年了，什麼外貌模樣沒看過，他也不認為克羅利會是那種因為這種虛假的外貌而嫌棄他的人，他相信他的惡魔，居被區區一件情趣內衣就動搖，實在太不應該了，天使么弟在心中懺悔了一下。

「如果你真的沒辦法接受這樣的風格，不然就試試其他比較保守的款式。」長男翻開他帶來的書，裡面圖文並茂地紀錄著各款情趣內衣，「這部份比較適合初學者，你可以從這裡挑一件你喜歡的。」

么弟震驚地看著這本驚人的書，或者說筆記比較正確，甚至還有註記惡魔長男對此衣物的評語與欣賞時的反應。

「很厲害吧！」次男笑了起來，「順帶一題他還有一本專門紀錄性愛道具的，如果你需要推薦，也可以找他。」

「你還用過情趣用品？」么弟瞪大眼睛看著長男。

「沒有很多，大多是他提供我使用心得，我只是整理紀錄上去而已。」長男指著次男，「你有碰到不清楚好不好玩的可以讓他先試試看。」

「啊、說到這個，哥你上次帶來的觸手款還不錯，不過容易太撐。」次男說。

「這樣啊，果然實際操作跟設計有段差距，想說這款水量……。」長男點點頭，認真嚴肅得彷彿專業研究員。

「等等，如果你們要討論情趣用品容我先告退。」么弟急忙制止像是要討論起來的兩位兄長，手忙腳亂地收拾好盒子，「謝謝二哥的熱可可，還有大哥的建議，我會再想想。」

「書你帶回去。」長男把那本情趣內衣記錄本塞到么弟手上，「要是真的很困擾不知道穿哪一件，你也可以直接跟你的惡魔討論，這也是充滿愛的行為啊。」

「好……謝謝。」么弟拿著書，要退回去也不是要收下也不是，不過最終他還是拿走了，書嘛，都有值得一讀的價值，尤其這種手寫本，而且還是人間幾乎從未有過的天使手寫書，儘管內容是情趣內衣筆記。

「你覺得小弟他會穿上那件嗎？」送走么弟後，天使的長男問。

「這個嘛，大概是穿上或直接裸體上陣的機率各佔一半。」

「我也這麼覺得。」

至於惡魔么弟莫名得到一隻在床上因為實在不知道該不該穿所以乾脆只裹著棉被的裸體天使那就是當天晚一點的事，而天使么弟在知道那件情趣內衣根本不是惡魔送的，單純是跑腿的人送錯地方，那又是更之後的事了。


End file.
